


Truly Yours

by DreamInblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fast Food, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which when you find your soulmate, a flower which represents your soulmate grow out of your hand and you have to cherish it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin: Lotus -> Delicate and pure yet strong and beautiful.
> 
> Sehun: White Carnation -> Innocence, sweetness, devotion, pure love.
> 
> Also, there's maybe going to be a sequel and a Chansoo spin-off, we'll see.

Jongin would have never thought that the day would come so soon. He is certainly not ready to face his soulmate yet and definitely not when he is still at work.

He is smoking at the back of the fast food he is working at, enjoying a little peace and quiet he has before going back to work when his coworker joins him and lights up a cigarette of his own. 

"Your turn" Jongin sighs as he spares Kyungsoo -which he kinda hates at the moment for disturbing his peace so soon- a glance and takes a huge drag before he throws his cigarette away. 

"You suck, hyung. I still had like fourty seconds before I had to go back" Jongin pouts but Kyungsoo isn't even looking his way. The older does not acknowledge him as he closes his eyes in pleasure while inhaling the smoke and Jongin snorts before going back to his post.

Truly, his job is boring. However, this fast-food was the only place that accepted Jongin even though he is inexperienced and not a man of many words. He enjoys tranquility and solitude and spends the majority of his time alone at home doing absolutely nothing constructive. He loves his life even though his bestfriend keeps telling him he is a boring old man and that his soulmate would end terribly disappointed after meeting Jongin. What does Chanyeol know though, he is no better when his own soulmate refuses to acknowledge his existence -Chanyeol had freaked out one day and ran to Jongin's house after Kyungsoo (actually Satan) had ignored Chanyeol to the point that Chanyeol thought he ceased existing- and glares at anything that is on his way (it happened to be their manager one day and the poor guy had been so afraid, he had given Kyungsoo a day off. Kyungsoo's smirk that day had scared Jongin's coward soul).

Jongin would rather die than to have someone like Kyungsoo to be his soulmate. He pities his bestfriend so much and wonders how the hell he'll be able to win over Kyungsoo. It is not really his business though and Jongin would not risk to speak about Chanyeol to Kyungsoo again, he does not one to be on the other end of Kyungsoo's glare again, thank you very much, even if Chanyeol keeps begging him to. Chanyeol, for whatever reason, thinks that Kyungsoo likes Jongin the best because he caught Kyungsoo watching him one day and he tells Jongin that his soulmate would not willingly acknowledge someone if he would not at least like them a little. Jongin had wanted to tell his bestfriend it was not Jongin Kyungsoo was staring at but Chanyeol, however, he knew his bestfriend would never believe him so why bother, he'd rather preserve his precious saliva.

Jongin is almost falling asleep behind the counter when a greasy hand - _eww, what the fuck_ \- appears within his eyes' range. He quickly raises his head only to stare at the prettiest boy he has ever seen. He gapes as he takes in the boy's soft-looking brown hair, lovely wide eyes, cute button nose and...is that mayo on his lips?? The other looks back at him innocently before he gives Jongin a smile and Jongin thinks he can now die happily after seeing this angel's smile.

"Umm, you..I mean you have mayo on your lips" Jongin says after clearing his throat. The pretty boy immediately flushes before he licks his lips and Jongin thinks it is beginning to feel a little hot in there. He arranges his collar subtly as his hand begins to feel itchy. He furrows his eyebrows as he scratches the itchy spot and stares at the guy dumbly.

"Thank you" Pretty boy whispers while his blush deepens and he can barely look at Jongin in the eyes. "I..I just..wanted another bowl of chip, please" He says with difficulty. 

"Coming right up" Jongin starts to put fries in the fryer but his right hand begins to hurt. He wonders what could be the cause but comes up with nothing, he stares at it as if the response would be written there but then, there is something growing out of his hand and Jongin stares at it in disbelief. _Fucking hell, there is a flower growing out of his hand!_ He stays in front of the fryer in shock, astounded and a little breathless, he feels his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. There is a beautiful white flower, looking so delicate and perfect in the palm of his hand and for a moment, his mind is completely blank. He only remember to breath and turns around when he hears someone gasp. 

The pretty boy is holding a pink flower delicately and is looking at it with delight. He is beaming as he looks up at Jongin, his smile is so dazzling that Jongin almost turns blind. They stare at each other for a long time, neither of them really knowing what to do and Jongin almost smile at how the other is looking so childish and innocent, holding his flower against his chest in pure joy before someone rudely interrupt them.

"That's cute and all but I'm dying of hunger here so fucking take my order" They are both blushing as his soulmate (oh god) steps aside and lets the next customer in line orders. Once he hands him his order, he turns back to his soulmate (fuck) who is staring at him bashfully. Jongin does not know what he has done in his previous life to deserve such a pretty and cute soulmate (he'll never get used to it) but he is fucking happy right now but then, he thinks, he is already so blessed not to have Kyungsoo as his soulmate. 

"I..I'm Sehun" Pretty boy says and Jongin's perverted mind already thinks it would be such a lovely name to moan in bed. He shakes his head as he clears his throat. His soulmate, _Sehun_ , is still holding his flower carefully against his heart with a shy smile and it's the most beautiful sight Jongin had ever seen. 

"Jongin" is all he manages to say as his throat feels very dry at the moment. They keep staring at each other until Sehun (his pretty, cute and lovely soulmate, damn, he's so lucky) shyly asks him when he'll finish his shift.

"In two hours" Jongin replies sheepishly. He does not want Sehun to go, he does not want to continue his shift either but he knows he does not have a choice. His smile begins to drop and he is almost pouting when Sehun bites his lower lip thoughtfully. Jongin never knew he had such a dirty mind but as he stares at Sehun's gorgeous lips, he can't help his thoughts to turn dangerous.

"Then..Then I'll wait for you. Is..Is that okay with you?" Sehun looks at him with such hopeful eyes, he does not want to hurt his beautiful heart by refusing his offer.

"Of course" Sehun visibly relaxes and asks Jongin to hand him his flower for it not to be dirtied by any kind of greasy food they serve at their fast-food. Jongin rushes to give his flower to Sehun and their fingers graze each other and Jongin's heart feels like it is going to burst out of his chest and _oh god_ , he is panicking. But then, Sehun pulls away and goes to sit back at his table where Jongin notices there is someone waiting for him with a wild smile and no, Jongin is definitely not jealous. 

He stares at Sehun for a long time from the counter as Sehun is staring at their two flowers with fondness. He thinks his soulmate could not get any cuter until something, no someone, blocks his vision and suddenly he gulps as he meets Kyungsoo's dark unimpressed eyes.

"Fries" is all Kyungsoo say but it's scares Jongin to no end. He gasps as he remembers the fries he was supposed to give Sehun and run towards the fryer. The fries had turned all black and Jongin can't help but to think that's how Chanyeol's future going to look like too. 

 


End file.
